Ugly
by Lily-James14
Summary: Me? I'm Lily Evans. I'm short, flat chested, have frizzy red hair and a bad case of acne. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! In case any of you were wondering, I will be finishing Jaded, but this idea popped into my head while I was in the shower just now and I had to write before I lost it (meaning that I do have a towel wrapped around my head, lol) Enjoy!

Plot: Me? I'm Lily Evans. I'm short, flat chested, have frizzy red hair and a bad case of acne. This is my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story ('cept Samm) it all belongs to JK Rowling

Ugly

Chapter One: The Makeover

Hi! My name is Lily Evans. My story starts at the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a witch, you see, and a pretty good one at that. Up until the summer before my fifth year, I was ugly. That's right, ugly. I was short (about 5'1'') and I had no chest whatsoever. I was a little chubby for my height and my hair was a deep, red color, but it was frizzy…very frizzy. Actually, my hair probably stuck out about a foot from my head. I wore thick-framed glasses (my parents would not buy me anything else) and I had a bad case of acne. Let me emphasize my point. I was UGLY! The only feature I was proud of was my eyes, which were a bright green. But unfortunately they were hidden behind my ugly glasses. Up until fifth year, the majority of the school ignored me, and the people who didn't ignore me, made fun of me. I had one friend and her name was Samm. Unlike me, she was fairly pretty and had a boyfriend name Owen with whom she had been steady with for a year and a half by the end of fourth year. Samm was a great friend. She always stood up for me when other kids made fun of me and I loved her to death. So, my life wasn't too bad, you know? Mostly everyone ignored me and I was used to it. Then everything changed.

As I said, my story starts at the end of fourth year when I ran straight into the most popular kid in our year. No, the most popular kid in the school: James Potter. James Potter was a troublemaker, very good-looking, and bigheaded. He was on the Quidditch team, very smart, and could get almost any girl in the school. I, unlike many of the other girls in the school, hated him. He was obnoxious, and was so full of himself I wanted to kill him. Not that he bothered me much, no one of his status ever did, but he was always disrupting the class and showing off.

Anyways, I turned the corner on my way down to the Great Hall and I ran smack into him. He looked down at me in disgust and turned to walk away.

I really don't know what came over me, but I was so mad that I just couldn't help myself, "Excuse me!" I yelled to him.

James looked startled and turned around, "Yes?"

"You just knocked me over and that's all you're going to do? Walk away?" My face was turning a bright red now.

"Um, yeah that sounds about right," James said and everyone around him snickered. I swear there was steam coming out of my ears now.

"You…You!" I couldn't think of what to say.

"Me?" James smirked, "me what? I'm surprised you didn't knock me over with that weight of yours!"

I rolled my eyes, "That's that best you can come up with, Potter?"

"Well, its better than what you came up with, um…. what is your name?" James thought for minute trying to think of how he did know her.

"Evans, Lily Evans for your information. Now, get your big head away from me!" That was the best I could come up with.

"My Pleasure, pizza face!" James turned and walked away. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my armpits and help me to my feet. I turned around and Samm looked at me sympathetically.

I smiled at her, "Thanks!"

"Wow, that was some gut you had back there," Samm exclaimed as we reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

I frowned, "I don't know what came over me, Samm. I- I guess that was just the last straw."

"Well, I'm proud of you! I bet you're the only girl in the school that would have stood up to James Potter like that."

"Yeah, well…I did a mighty fine job of humiliating myself, didn't I?" I sulked, "You know what, Samm? That was my last straw!"

"Umm, Lily? What do you mean?" Samm looked confused. I smiled.

"That was the last time that someone is no going to know that name of Lily Evans! That was the last time someone is going to knock me over and walk away!" My face was turning red again and my voice was getting louder, "I'm sick of it! Things are going to change, and you're going to help me. I'm coming to your house this summer."

Samm smiled, "Um, okay than!"

I didn't know how things were going to change, but I was determined that they would. There was no way anything like that would happen again. I guess my body kinda realized that I was serious and decided that it wanted to go through a major growth spurt that summer. I went from being 5'1'' to being 5'7'' in two months and I went from being an A cup bra to a C cup bra. The growth spurt affected my weight too. My fat, instead of being clumped together in a five-foot one-inch body, was spread out in a five-foot, seven-inch body. This growth spurt wasn't exactly my plan, but it fit!

Besides my body changing from a short, pudgy body to a tall, feminine body, I gave myself a makeover as well, with the help of Samm. My first job was to clear up my skin. During fourth year we had learned about Bubotuber pus, and how it treated the worst cases of acne. Samm and I mixed up some pus and spread it across my face. I can't even explain to you how painful that was. I was screaming in pain. Samm's expression looked as though she smelled something horrible. Which, she was. When the pus touched my skin is caused my skin to boil and it gave off a foul odor, but I really didn't care about the odor. Oh, the pain! After a minute or two, the pain died down and I stopped screaming Samm wiped the pus off with a washcloth and she gasped. My face was completely clear! Not one zit could be found!

Our next job was the hair. Samm and I did so much research about ways to unfriz hair. We eventually found a magical cream that would take the frizz out of my hair and leave it soft and shiny. After we used that cream, we soon learned that it was only temporary. After that, we went to Samm's mother. She did some magic on my hair, which left it smooth, shiny and in deep waves down to my shoulders.

The next thing we had to do was the glasses. Contacts were my first suggestion, but Samm didn't know what those were. We went to Samm's dad, who was a Wizard eye doctor and he gave me half off on some spell that he used to improve my eyesight. The glasses were in the trash the next day.

After the eye surgery (although it wasn't surgery I don't know what else to call it), I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't the ugly, fat, pimple-faced girl I described to you at the beginning of my story. I was beautiful, truly beautiful. I had a gorgeous figure, and had the most beautiful hair. My face was completely clear and you could see my eyes. I know looks aren't everything, but in my case they meant a whole lot! I was a completely different person.

The summer went by quickly, and before we knew it we were walking through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Hurry up, Samm! We need to find a compartment," I yelled to Samm as she fought her way through the crowd.

"I'm trying, Lily!" Samm called back. Suddenly I felt myself lurch forward and I saw the concrete ground looming closer. All of a sudden, I stopped. A pair of strong arms had caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I said, and looked up to see who had caught me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was James Potter. I stared at him for a moment and noticed he was smiling at me. _James? Smile at me?_ I thought, _no way!_

"Anytime," He gave me a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and struggled to get out of his clutch, "Whoa, there!" He continued to smile, "You don't think I'd let you get away without telling me your name, do you?"

"You know my name, Potter," I spat. Now I was angry, _that shallow son of a bi-_

James looked confused, "I do?" I could tell that he was trying to think of how he knew me. He was going through his list of girls he had gone out with.

"No, Potter, I never went out with you, in fact, you never even gave me the time of day until the end of last year," I scowled, "and I hardly even count that time." I yanked myself out of his arms and stomped away. I could feel Potter staring at the back of my head.

"Samm!" I called, "Samm, where are you?"

"Right here, Lils," Samm grabbed my shoulder so she wouldn't get swept away by the crowd again.

I frowned, "We better find a compartment."

Samm looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the train," I fumed. We climbed onto the trained and walked down the isle, looking for a free compartment. We reached one near the middle of the train and climbed inside.

"That son-of-a-bi-" I started to scream.

"LILY!" Samm yelled, trying to stop me from swearing.

"Sorry, I'm just SO angry! I can't believe he would do something like that! He is so shallow!" I wanted to rip someone's hair out.

"Okay. Calm down, Lily. Breathe in, breathe out," She said softly, trying to calm me down. Once my face was back to its normal color, she said, "Now, tell me what happened"

I told her about what James had done and she laughed, "What! Why are you laughing? This is NOT a laughing matter" I cried.

"OH yes it is, Lily. Do you realize what this means?"

I shook my head, confused.

"This means that the most popular, best-looking guy in the whole school fancies you!" Samm smiled.

"This guy also happens to be someone that I hate very, very much." I whined.

"That doesn't matter. Your life has just become 99 better. If the most popular guy in school fancies you, then no one can make fun of you anymore and you can totally use this to your advantage."

I smiled, "You know what? You're right. I can totally break his heart." I smiled mischievously. The door of the compartment slid open and there stood the man I did not want to see.

James smiled, "There you are. I was looking for you"

"Oh?" I asked, "and why is that?"

"Well, I couldn't just let you get away without telling me your name."

"I already told you that you knew my name." I smiled.

"Hmm…can we play twenty questions?" James looked puzzled.

"Er-" I looked over at Samm and she nodded her head, "Yes."

"Are you in the fifth year?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell me your name?"

"Um, yes."

"Did we talk often?"

"No."

"How could I miss someone as gorgeous as you?" James said wondering.

"That wasn't a yes or no question." I frowned.

"Oh, sorry. Er…have you always looked this gorgeous?"

I laughed, "No."

"That explains it. When we did talk, was I nice to you?"

"No, in fact I remember you calling me fat and pizza face"

"What? How could I?" James asked startled.

"Because I was." I answered, not thinking. The door to the compartment slid open again and a tall, blond haired boy poked his face in. Remus Lupin, also one of the most popular guys in school. Remus was different than James though; Remus was kind and thoughtful and spent most of his time in the library. In fact, Remus was one of the only guys who was nice to me.

"Prongs! There you are. Padfoot was looking for you." Remus was looking at James. I recalled that each of the boys in James' little clan had some sort of nickname. James was Prongs, Remus was Moony and James two other friends, Sirius and Peter, were Padfoot and Wormtail.

Remus looked over at me and his eyes widened, "Wow! Lily! You changed. You look great."

I blushed and said, "Thank you, Remus." James turned his head and looked over at me.

"Lily? Lily…" James was thinking.

Remus looked over at James puzzled, "Yeah, Lily Evans. The girl that you made fun of at the end of last year when you knocked her over?"

"Well, there goes 20 questions. I like that game, too," Samm said, looking very disappointed.

James' eyes widened as he remembered, "Oh my god! Now I remember you."

"Thanks," I went back to scowling at him, "Now, are you satisfied?

James looked stunned, "Look Lily, I'm so sorry for what I did last year. Really, I am"

I couldn't believe my ears, "How dare you! For the first four years of my life at Hogwarts, you completely ignore me! Then, you start making fun of me and now that I'm- I'm-"

Samm smiled, "Drop-Dead Gorgeous."

"Yeah, that! You decide that all of a sudden you want to apologize to me! Huh?" I was screaming now, "You are the shallowest, most arrogant person I have ever met in my life, James Potter. I never want to speak to you again!" You know how they say that red heads have a bad temper? Well, they do. I was screaming so loud that half of the train was sticking their heads into out compartment to listen to what was going on. Everyone looked shocked at what I was saying to the most popular guy in school.

Even James looked shocked. I doubt that anyone had ever spoken to him like that before.

Remus grabbed James' sleeve and started pulling him towards the door, "Come on, Prongs! We better go." James looked stunned and his eyes never left mine until they were completely out the door.

Samm got up and shut the compartment door, "Wow! I bet that's never happened to him before. That was harsh, Lils."

"Yeah?" I grimaced, "well, he deserved it."

End CHapter One

How was it? Good? Bad? should i keep going? please...constructive critisism is very much appreciated! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings and Salutations, thanks for all your reviews! I really, really, really appreciate them (I think you should do it more often!) Just so you all know, I am very much open to all ideas that you may have for me …including plot ideas, and style ideas. So include that in those reviews your going to give me at the end of this chapter ;) Thanks Anna B. the Greek for the POV changing thing…I guess I'm just not used to writing in the first person! I went back and changed it…tell me if there's any more mistakes. Can you watch my tenses, as well? I tend to keep switching between present and past!

Chapter Two:

I hate the sorting…I mean; I Love the sorting! But I hate it. After that long train ride, we had to wait another half hour before we could actually eat anything. I love watching all the little first years, with their cheeks red from excitement. The all scurried up to the stool and McGonagall dropped the hat over their little ears and the hat screamed out a name and everyone started clapping and the first year yanked the hat off his or her head and ran away toward their house tableI sighed; I remembered my own sorting…five years ago…

Flashback All of us first years walked into the Great Hall and looked around. The ceiling was amazing! There were stars all over it and it looks like the night sky except it was really stormy looking. I was amazed! We all stood in front of a stool, with a ratty, old hat on it. The tall lady with the pointy hat and purple robes started calling out names and one by one we started going up and the lady put the hat on our heads. Nothing would happen for a minute, and then the hat would scream a name of one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Then the lady called my name; Evans starts with an E so I was one of the first to go up. I walked up to the stool with wobbly knees and sat down. My mass of frizzy hair was a hard thing to manage, but the lady managed to get the hat over my hair and she placed the hat on my head. I was a nervous wreck. In felt the hat move on my head and I nearly screamed. 

_"Hmmm," the hat said, "very interesting." My eyes grew wide as the hat started to speak. _

_"This one is a little tougher than the others. You have brains, no doubt. Very smart… yes. You've got some courage as well. You are an extremely loyal friend, as well. You are a cunning girl, I can tell. You seem to fit in all of the houses. You would do well in Slytherin, my dear. Yes, you would. But, the Gryffindors would greatly benefit from your courage. I think we can rule out Hufflepuff…too smart for that. Ravenclaw might be a good choice. Very sharp! I think I've got it…" The hat was speaking quietly so no one could hear it, except me. Then it screamed loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_I Smiled and hopped down off the stool and the lady grabbed the hat off my head. I ran down to the Gryffindor table and sat down. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I was so hungry! Why couldn't we just eat! Finally, the last of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore said a few words and the tables were full of food. I started snatching at the food and eat with such speed, that Samm stopped her eating and looked over at me.

"Goodness, Lils! Slow Down…your gonna make yourself throw up." Samm frowned.

I stopped eating and looked over at her, "Mmm mmm, hmm, hmmm" I tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand that" Samm smirked. I swallowed and started laughing.

'I'm just so hungry, " I glanced down the table and noticed James staring at me sadly. I quickly glance away, but he had caught my eye and smiled.

We finished our food, went up to our dormitories and went to sleep. Wow, that was sudden; but I'm skipping over the boring parts, for your sake. Anyways, the next day Samm and I got up and went down the breakfast. We had just sat down and started eating when someone came up behind me.


End file.
